


The Sentimental Type

by PrincessTriSarahTops



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/PrincessTriSarahTops
Summary: Reader decides to finally ask Han about the mysterious dice that have been hanging in the Falcon for seemingly forever. When he brush them off  and refuses to answer they decide to ask about something else instead.





	1. Gold Dice

* * *

 

“Hmmm, I didn’t exactly figure you as the sentimental type, Han.” You observed as you stepped out of the  _Millennium Falcon_ ’s cockpit.

“I don’t have time for whatever game you’re playing [Y/N].” Han yelled up to you from where he was working. He was bent down inspecting the damage that your latest adventure had dealt to one of the hidden cargo holds. “Better yet, why don’t you get down here and help me?”

“I’m very clearly the beauty of our little operation.” You scoffed, looking down at him as he worked. “Why get my hands dirty?”

“I’m sorry, I thought I was the beauty, and you were the brains.” Lando came around the corner, flourishing the new cape he’d just purchased with some of the funds from your escapade. It was powder blue silk with silver trim and shimmered attractively under the  _Falcon_ ’s harsh lighting.

“He’s got you there, Sweetheart.” Han chuckled, before ducking back down into the cargo hold again.

“Well at least we all can agree that Chewie is the brawn.” You smirked as the Wookie had just arrived in the hall opposite Lando. He smiled back at you and offered a resounding howl of approval. “Where does that leave you, Han?” You crouched down to stare at the Captain. “We’ve got brawn, brains, beauty and…”

“The Captain of this ship!” Han answered you with a scrowl.

“For now!” Lando chuckled. With a swirl of his cape, he slipped past Chewbacca continuing onto his original destination.

“We have got to stop letting him buy those ridiculous things.” You shook your head. You sat on the floor, so that your legs dangled into the cargo hold. Han looked up at Chewbacca in disapproval.

“We need to stop picking up strays.” Han sighed. Chewie did not share his partner’s sentiment. The wookie was very fond of you. He gargled something to Han that seemed to remind the pilot that they were both strays themselves.

“Well that’s different!” Han argued. “I don’t have to put up with this! I should drive to some outer rim planet and leave the lot of you there.” He shook his head. “You know,” He said pointing at you. “I once did the Kessel run in…”

“Twelve parsecs!” You rolled your eyes. “For the love of the Force we  _know_!!”

“Well, alright then.” Han leaned back and folded his arms over his chest.

“What I really want to know about, is these.” You dug into your pocket and pulled out a small pair of gold dice that were strung together on a thin gold chain.

“Put those back where you found them!” Han insisted, raising his voice.

“What are you gonna do? Sick your Wookie on me?” You asked, still dangling the dice from your forefinger. “I think he likes me better than he likes you most days.”

“I’m serious, [Y/N].” Han’s growl could have very easily been rival that of a Wookie’s if it had been a few octaves lower.

“There’s gotta be a good story behind it, if you are so protective of them.” You insisted. Han lunged forward, but you tugged the dice just out of his reach. “You tell me the same stories all the time. Why not tell me about these?”

“Because, there’s nothing to tell.” He said, reaching for the dice again. “What’s it to you, anyway?”

“Well, I just figure if we’re going to be jumping from spaceport to spaceport together for the rest of our lives, the least we could do is try to get to know each other.” You sighed dramatically, but he wasn’t buying it.

“And just what makes you think we’ll be doing this for the rest of our lives?” He asked. “I might take myself up on that offer to drop you somewhere.”

“You enjoy having me around almost as much as Chewie does.” You told him. “Otherwise you’d have left me back there on Corellia when you had the chance.”

“The only reason I didn’t leave you on Corellia, is because no one should be left on Corellia.” Han climbed up out of cargo hold and slid the cover back over it. Chewbacca said something you didn’t understand to which Han pointed at the wookie and added “That had nothing to do with it!”

“Are you really not going to tell me why these are hanging in the cockpit?” This time you offered the dice out to him with an open palm. He scooped them out of your hand.

“No. I’m really not going to, because it’s none of your business.” He stalked off to put the dice back in their place of honor.

“Will you tell me something else then?” You followed him. You could also hear the soft thuds of Chewbacca’s furry paws padding along behind you. “What’s the real reason you’ve never left me behind anywhere?”

“What are you talking about?” He demanded, not looking back at you.

“I mean we’ve know each other for about two standard years now.” You explained “You always say when we take on a job that anyone who falls behind gets left behind. Most of the time you mean it too. We’ve left people whole star systems away from their homes. You’ve even left Lando a few times.”

“Yet he keeps finding his way back.” Han mumbled, as if he’d been  _trying_  to lose Lando all these years.

“But you’ve never left me or Chewie behind.” You observed. “How come?”

“Chewie doesn’t fall behind.” Han said, spinning on his heels. You were face to, well mid-chest really since Han was about a foot taller than you, but you stared up at him and waited for an answer. “Well, what do you want me to say?” He groaned. Again, Chewbacca growled something. “ _You_  are not helping. I don’t know what to say [Y/N]. If you’re expecting a confession of my undying love for you, Sister, that aint gonna happen. You’d have a better chance of me confessing my love for one of Lando’s capes.” You both laughed at that.

“I don’t know, Han.” You admitted. “I just figured there had to a reason you kept me around. You must see some sort of use for me. I just wish I knew what it was.”

“Is that what this is all about?” Han rolled his eyes dramatically. “You should have just asked. I keep you around because you make good bait!” As captain pushed his way past you, Chewbacca murmured something quietly and you got the distinct feeling there was something the two of them weren’t telling you.  


	2. An Easy Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Han & Chewie take on a job that seems too good to be true. All they have to do is get an old man and a farm kid to Alderaan without Imperial detection. But before they can even start the job, they bump into a certain Bounty Hunter.

* * *

 

“Seventeen thousand, Han.” You whispered as he, you and Chewbacca watched the old man and his kid farmer exit the cantina. “With that much you might be able to get you-know-who off our backs.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Han nodded. “Chewie, why don’t you head back to the ship and get her ready?” He ordered the Wookie. Chewbacca looked as though he didn’t much like the idea of you splitting up. “I’ll be fine, I’ll have [Y/N] with me and unlike us, Jabba actually likes her.” With a final fleeting glance, Chewie decided it wasn’t worth arguing the point. He shook his head and left you and Han alone.

“Don’t looked at me like that.” Han grumbled. “You could have went with him.”

“You said it yourself.” You disagreed. “You’ve got no chance against Jabba without me. As much as I’d hate facing that space slug again, I’ve got no choice.”

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” Han promised. He reached for your hand and started to tug you up from your seat at the table when Greedo the Bounty Hunter appeared, previously unseen by any of you.

“Oonta goota, Solo?” Greedo asked, aiming his gun at the center of Han’s chest. You’d never had an ear for Rodian. It always sounded garbled, like the green-skinned being was talking through water. Lucky for you, Han was practically an intergalactic linguist.

"Yes, Greedo, as a matter of fact I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I’ve got his money.” Han offered Greedo a smirk of good faith, but the Bounty Hunter wasn’t having it.

Forcing you back down in the booth you’d just vacated, Han gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. You knew the quiet gesture was Han’s silent way of telling you that he would take care of things. You couldn’t help but wish that Chewbacca was there, not because you wanted the Wookie to use his brute strength to get you out of the situation. You had full faith that Han would either talk or blast your way out of there. You just wanted Someone else to witness the  _I told you so_ moment. You had warned both Han and Chewie that going back to Tatooine would be a bad move. Jabba had been after Han for over a standard year, if word got around that you’d come to  _his_ planet of operations, well you’d be in the exact situation you found yourselves in now.

“Somepeetchalay. Vara trahm ne tach vakee cheetha…” You waited impatiently for Greedo to finish what was no doubt a lackluster speech.

“Why don’t you just speak basic?” You grumbled, leaning back in your seat. You knew that Greedo could, you’d held lengthy conversations with the Rodian in basic before. “If you’re going to threaten us, the least you could do is say it in a language we can  _both_  understand.” Han shot you a look, suggesting that you weren’t helping. Greedo garbled a reply at you in Rodian.

“He said this doesn’t concern you or Chewbacca, you are free to go.” Han translated for you. For a brief minute there was a flicker in Han’s eyes that suggested he thought you might, and probably should, leave him. But you gave his hand a tight squeeze right back.

“I’m not going anywhere.” You told Greedo firmly as you stared into his bulbous blue eyes. So Han and Greedo continued their back and forth game. While both of your hands were on the table only Han’s left hand was loosely grasping yours. His right arm was suspiciously tucked beneath the table. You assumed by now he’d managed to remove the blaster he always kept strapped to his side, and had it pointing at the Bounty Hunter under the table. Greedo was too distracted by his alleged victory to notice the obvious trap he’d walked himself into.

“Even I get boarded sometimes. You think I had a choice?” Han pointed to himself with his left hand while still keeping his right concealed under the table. Greedo muddled something in response to Han.

“Over my dead body.” He disagreed. There was the distinct sound of a blaster being fired, and then Greedo slumped over the table lifelessly. “C’mon, Sweetheart.” Han reached for your hand again and tugged you out of the booth. “Sorry about the mess.” He added to the bartender on the way by before tossing a handful of credit chips his way.

“Was that your idea of keeping a low profile on Tatooine?!” You hissed once the two of you had traveled far enough from the cantina to walk at a normal pace. “Because killing one of Jabba’s prized pets is the exact opposite of a low profile.”

“You don’t understand.” Han insisted, leading the way back to the hangar where Chewie would be waiting with the  _Falcon_.

“Alright then,” You tugged on his sleeve, forcing him to stop walking. “Enlighten me. What did he say to earn a rise out of the great Han Solo?”

“He offered me a deal.” Han rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Either I went with him or I could send you in my place. I wasn’t about to…you know, Chewie would have never forgiven me.”

“One of these days you’re going to have to stop blaming the Wookie.” You smiled.

“It’s worked for the last five years.” Han disagreed with a cocky wink.

“Well, for what it’s worth, thank you for not selling me off to the Hutts.” You looped your arm through one of his and leaned some of your weight against him as you walked together.

“Now who’s the sentimental one?” He chuckled, not pushing you off his shoulder like he usually would. He could try to pin it on Chewbacca all he wanted, but Han Solo wouldn’t be the same without you.


	3. Docking Bay 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this installment, reader is present for Han’s famous deal with Jabba in the cargo bay of Mos Eisley, by the end of which she is ready to confess her true feelings to Han.

* * *

 

You and Han came up to the  _Falcon_  exactly where you’d left her. In docking bay 94, with the entrance ramp open. There was no sign of Chewbacca, but he was mostly likely inside warming things up just as Han had told him to. You and Han were far from alone though. The ship was surrounded on all sides by Jabba’s favorite bounty hunters. Within seconds you could identify some of the best in their business; Dengar, Bossk and even Boba Fett.

 _Jabba’s not playing around this time._  You chillingly thought to yourself as true fear washed over you.

“Just let me handle this.” Han whispered to you. But even as he advanced forward, he still held tightly onto your hand. That was when you heard something that really made you terrified.

“Solo! Come out of there, Solo!” It was the Hutt himself, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, in the slithery flesh and he was looking for your captain. He hadn’t seen your entrance because he’d been looking at the  _Falcon_. You weren’t sure if you were glad that you’d managed to pick up Huttese on your travels or if you wished you could remain ignorant of everything that Jabba was saying.

“Han.” You said his name quietly, but he could hear the panic in it just the same.

“Don’t worry.” He gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. You watched together as Chewbacca, alerted by Jabba’s shouting walked halfway down the ship’s entrance ramp. “I’m right here, Jabba!” Han called loudly to the Hutt, who turned in your direction now.

“Oh, [Y/N], I am glad to see you again.” Jabba licked his lips at you. You shivered as you could practically feel the Hutt’s dirty thoughts. “It is a shame you are mixed up with all of this.”

“Uh, Hello.” You bowed to the crime boss, trying to be polite. You dropped your hold on Han’s hand. Jabba had always had a disturbing possessiveness when it came to you. He thought of you as his property, even though you’d escaped the Hutt’s employee nearly a decade ago. If Jabba thought you’d formed more than a platonic attachment to Han, whether it was true or not, that would only make things worse for the smuggler.

“You didn’t think we were gonna run, did you?” Han said drawing the attention back to himself. He stepped towards Jabba, as he did, the bounty hunters closed in around you. Chewbacca, surprisingly calm, managed to find his way into the circle too.

“Han my boy, you disappoint me.” Jabba shook his head as best a slithering slug could. He wriggled forward and Han continued walking until they were only about fifteen centimeters apart.  “Why haven’t you paid me? And why did you fry poor Greedo?”

“Look Jabba,” Han pointed a finger at the crime boss. “Next time you want to talk to me, come see me yourself. Don’t send one of these twerps.”

“Han, Han, I can’t make exceptions!” Jabba disagreed. You felt a fury hand of your favorite Wookie come to rest on your shoulder. You reached up and stroked the fur on Chewie’s hand. You didn’t know if it was soothing for the Wookie, but it was at least calming you down.

“Even I get boarded sometimes!” Han repeated the exact same thing he’d said to Greedo in the cantina. “You think I had a choice? But we’ve got a nice easy charter lined up. I’ll be able to pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need a little more time.” Jabba seemed to consider this offer for a minute.

“Han my boy, you’re the best, so for an extra twenty percent…” Jabba began to suggest.

“Fifteen!” Han cut across him. “Don’t push it.”

“Okay, fifteen percent if you throw [Y/N] into the mix.” Jabba licked his lips again. Chewbacca made a quiet growl behind you, but thankfully you were the only one who could hear. “My palace has been so lonely without her!”

“It’s alright, Chewie.” You told him softly, still combing your fingers through his hand fur.

“Listen Jabba,” Han snarled. “She’s not part of this deal. I told you when I won her off you fair and square that she was mine and I meant it. Now I’m offering what I owe you plus fifteen percent, that’s a fairer deal than you get from most of your scum.”

“Fine, fine.” Jabba conceded. “Fifteen percent, but if you fail me again, I’ll put a prince on your head so big, you won’t be able to go near a civilized system!”

“Jabba,” Han smirked. “You’re a wonderful human being.” There was a nod of understanding shared between the two of them, and with a single order, the Hutt and his men began to leave.

“See, I told you I’d take care of it.” Han, still smirking, addressed you and Chewbacca once you were alone. You understood enough Shyriiwook to know that Chewbacca was satisfied with Han’s effort and was going back on the ship to finish preparing for departure.

“You alright there, Sweetheart?” Han asked, walking towards the same spot he’d left you in.

“You think he wouldn’t scare me so much after all this time.” You shivered, running your hands up and down your arms.

“Who, Chewie?” Han tossed a casual thumb over his shoulder. He knew that you and Chewbacca were thick as thieves, but he was trying to throw some light humor into the situation. You did not laugh. “Aw, come here.” Han wrapped his arms tightly around you and held you tight to his chest. “I’m not letting anyone take you away from me, not even Chewbacca.”

“Han…” Your voice was muffled with your face pinned so closely too his chest. You weren’t sure he could hear you, so, you pulled against his hold. He loosened his grip though it seemed to be in protest. “Now’s probably not a good time to mention this, but I don’t exactly think there’s ever been a good time…”

“Hang on a second, Sweetheart. Our passengers have arrived.” Han nodded at the Old Man and Kid from the cantina who had just arrived.


	4. A Bad Feeling About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a bad feeling about Han and Chewie taking on the job to bring Luke and Ben to Alderaan. It seems too easy to be true, but Han has his own way of persuading the Reader to see things from a certain point of view.

* * *

 

You leaned in the doorway of the  _Falcon_ ’s cockpit. You watched Han and Chewbacca hard at work as they made minor adjustments to the flight path with the help of the Navicomputer. You’d never been much of a pilot and you had no intention on learning how become one any time soon. Maybe you worried that if you learned to fly you’d get your own hunk-of-junk freighter and take off past the far reaches of the Empire. Maybe you worried that even if you  _could_  fly to anywhere in the known galaxy, you’d still just want to be right there on the  _Falcon._

“Han, can I talk to you for a minute?” You asked not moving from your spot.

“Can’t it wait?” Han replied, not looking over his shoulder. “I’m a little busy at the moment.”

“We’re in open space with no visible obstacles.” You walked forward so you could see the navicomputer for yourself. “There aren’t even any visible planets on that thing.” You pointed to the screen.

“You don’t even know how to read  _that thing_.” Han reminded you.  

“I’m serious, Han.” You insisted.

“Fine.” He agreed, sounding anything but. “Chewie why don’t you go check on our guests?”

The Wookie, who’d been witness to enough of your ‘discussions’ with Han in the past knew better than to stick around. He turns his portion of the  _Falcon_ ’s controls on autopilot and left the cockpit without argument. You slipped into the seat that had just been vacated by the wookie and turned it to face Han. Rolling his eyes, Han put his own controls on auto and pivoted his chair in your direction.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” You questioned him in a hushed tone.

“It’s an easy charter, Sweetheart!” Han assured you with a crooked grin. “We’ve been to Alderaan a thousand times! Chewie and I can make this run in our sleep. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t know Han.” You shook your head. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this. Did you see how many troopers were chasing after them when we boarded? They weren’t looking for us, you’d already made your deal with Jabba by then.”

“Listen, everyone’s got their reasons for running from the Empire.” He reminded you.

“I still don’t like it.” You complained.

“You don’t have to.” Han scoffed. “But I agreed to do this job so Chewie and me are gonna do it. If you don’t want to be a part of it, tell me now and I’ll turn back. We’ll find you a place to hide out in that ol’ sand pit of a planet till I can come back for you, but you’d miss the chance to go to Alderaan again.”

“That’s cheating.” You sighed. “You know Alderaan’s one of my favorite planets.”

“Listen, [Y/N].” Han’s tone changed from cocky and playful to serious shockingly quick. “If we finish this job, and we really do get all the credits those two have promised us, even with Jabba’s cut taken out, you and me? We’ll finally have enough money to settle down somewhere. We’ll go anywhere in the Galaxy you want; Kashyyyk, Coruscant, Alderaan, anywhere. But we gotta finish this job first.”

“Did you say settle down?” You asked. Sure, in your own head you always imagined that someday you’d grow out of being so stubborn and Han would grow out of being so…well Han, and eventually the two of you would end up married on some outer-rim planet. Chewbacca would be there too of course. It would be impossible to imagine a future with Han and not include his Wookie best friend. But this was the first time you’d ever heard Han even hint at a life like that. You’d always assumed that his goal was to remain on the run in the  _Falcon_  forever.

“Of course!” He leaned back in his chair. “I want a nice cushy life, same as everyone else. But it wouldn’t be the same without someone to share it with. Ya know, someone other than just me and Chewie. I mean I love the big furball, but he’s not exactly easy on the eyes.”

“You mean all this time you’ve…” You looked up at him through your eyelashes. Trying not to let the hope ring through in your voice.

“Well yeah.” Han nodded, interrupting you. “I thought you knew.”

“But there’s been so many…you never said….” You stammered.

“Well I’m sayin’ now, ain’t I?” He snapped in a way that only Han could make sound gentle. “We just gotta make it through this one job, alright?”

“I’ve follow you this far.” You reminded him, looking up. “Besides you’re right, it’s an easy job, a quick run to Alderaan and back. It’s not like it’s the Kessel Run.” You scoffed, getting up from your seat.

“Say have I ever told you…” He began to say.

“Mention parsecs in any capacity and I will lob a spanner at you.” You threatened with a pointed finger.

“You never know, Sweetheart, I might be into that sort of thing.” He winked at you.

“Nah,” You rolled your eyes. “I’ve been around long enough to know you’re not. You’d probably do something sappy and sentimental like make a trail of Jebwa Flowers to the Captain’s Quarters.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Han chuckled in agreement.

“I’m gonna go check on Luke and the old man, make sure Chewie hasn’t ripped a limb off their droid yet or something.” You turned to walk out of the cockpit but Han grabbed your wrist. With a gentle tug from the pilot, you lost your footing and tumbled right into his lap.

Han supported your weight with one arm as he held you. He brushed his free hand along your cheek. You felt a tingle in your spine, a jolt of excitement. Your face was inches away from his and then suddenly, his lips were pressed tightly against yours. Both of Han’s arms were wrapped around you now. He was holding you, your body’s pressed together. It was a kiss you didn’t know you’d been waiting for.


	5. Smuggler's Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Alderaan was not as easy as Han had suspected. Once again Reader is too busy saving their necks to gloat.

* * *

 

“See, what’d I tell ya’? Easiest job we’ve ever done.” Han commented over his shoulder. It was just the two of you in the cockpit still. It’d been such smooth flying from Tatooine, he hadn’t needed his co-pilot much.

“Should be getting the first view of Alderaan any second.” Han added, tapping the screen of the navicomputer. You, now seated in Chewbacca’s co-pilot chair, looked away from Han. You cast your eyes to the  _Falcon_ ’s large viewport, eager for the chance to see the blue-green planet at a distance. Even without knowing how to interpret the readouts on the navicomputer you could tell something was wrong.

“This can’t be right.” You told him, staring out at the large rock formations that blocked your path.

“What the…?” Han glanced back down at the Navi computer to check the ship’s location. “We’ve come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision, but it’s not on any of the charts. Must be why we can’t see Alderaan or anything else. Go get Chewbacca and tell the others to buckle up.” You knew better than to argue with him. You flew out of the room quickly.

“What’s going on?” Luke asked. He returned to the cockpit with you and Chewie. You didn’t answer him. Instead you flopped down into the seat behind Chewbacca that you usually occupied whenever safety harnesses were required. You didn’t bother strapping though.

“Our position is correct.” Han responded as he and Chewbacca navigated through the asteroids with Alderaan still not in sight.

“What do you mean?” Luke questioned. Now he too was squinting at the viewport. “Where is it?”

“That’s what I’m telling you, kid! It ain’t there.” Han spun around, you could see the confusion in his expression.

“Not here?” You repeated, watching as the large chunks of terra drifted past the Falcon. “That’s not an asteroid field.” You told them with horrified realization. “I think that’s Alderaan.”

“What?” Luke was skeptical. “How?”

“Destroyed by the Empire!” Ben Kenobi insisted, now joining the four of you in the cockpit.

“The entire Starfleet couldn’t destroy a whole planet!” Han argued. “It’d take a thousand ships with more fire power than I’ve…Hang on, there’s another ship coming in.”

“It’s an imperial fighter.” Ben said ominously as a tie fighter flew past the  _Falcon’s_  viewport.

“There aren’t any bases around here. Where did it come from?” Han questioned no one in particular as he flipped a few switches on the control panel.

“It’s headed for that small moon.” Luke pointed out a gray orb that seemed to be the tie fighter’s destination.  

“That’s no moon.” Ben disagreed. “It’s a space station.”

“It can’t be.” You argued. “It’s too big to be a space station. Either way, you’d better turn around before that thing spots us, Han.”

“Yeah I think you’re right. Chewie, full reversal.” He ordered the Wookie. “lock in the auxiliary power.” But despite Han and Chewbacca’s best efforts the  _Millenium Falcon_ continued to move towards the supposed space station.

“We’re caught in it’s tractor beam!” Han exclaimed. “It’s pulling us in! There’s nothing I can do about it, we’re in full power. I’m gonna have to shut her down, but they’re not gonna get me without a fight!”

“You can’t win.” Ben frowned. “But there are alternatives to fighting.” Han looked at Chewie, then you, indecisively. “Get them and the droids down in the holds. Make sure everything is secured and then you get down there too, and  _stay there_. We’ll join you as soon as we can.”

“Han, I…”

“I don’t have time to argue with you, [Y/N]! Just do it.” He ordered before turning his attention back to the controls.  

“Well, you heard him.” You grabbed Luke’s wrist and started tugging him out of the cockpit.

“You can’t be serious!” Luke complained as you pulled him along the ship. “We’re just gonna hide in the cargo holds? If we get boarded that’ll be the first place they look after the cockpit.”

“Not that kind of hold, Junior.” You groaned. You stopped running and looked down at the floor. Although you’d been with Han and Chewie for years, you still struggled to identify the sections that could be removed for smuggling jobs. Though, you supposed that was entirely the point. If they were easily identified it would defeat the intent to smuggle things in them.

“A smuggler’s hold.” Ben nodded in approval.

“You’d better get down there.” You told him after removing a section of the floor, opening access to the hold. “Luke and I will be back with the droids.” Together you and Luke lowered R2D2 and C3PO down into the hold with the old man. Then the farm boy jumped in and you sealed the floor back over them seamlessly as if the whole thing never happened. You were about to double back for Chewie and Han, but they’d just entered the other end of the hall.

“C’mon Sweetheart, we ain’t got all day!” Han howled. He opened up another section of the floor which Chewbacca immediately dropped into. As soon as you were close enough, Han grabbed you by the waist, lifted you up off your feet and passed you down into the hold to Chewbacca who gently placed you on the hard bottom of the hold. Han slipped into the hold himself before sliding the grate above you effectively covering everything.

“Stay quiet, both of you!” Han barked. It was a tight fit with two humans and a wookie shoved into a compartment made to smuggle spices. You being the smallest of the three, were forced to lean up against Han. You felt your heart beating in fear as you stood there, silently waiting. Somewhere in the darkness, one of Han’s hands found yours. He wrapped his other arm around you and held you close to his chest. You swore you felt a brief kiss before he rested his chin on your head. Within minutes of being boarded, you could hear the hard thunk of the trooper boots above your heads.


	6. The Princess Of Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Falcon gets pulled in by the Death Star, the gang discovers their Anderaanian princess is also aboard the space station. They take it upon themselves to rescue her with a half-baked plan concocted by Luke & Han.

* * *

 

“Absolutely not!” You huffed as Luke held out a pair of golden colored binders to you. “I was promised that this would be an easy transport job from Tatooine to Alderaan!” You glared at Han. “As far as I’m concerned, we did that! Then we  _barely_ managed to evade detection from the troopers after you two knocked out a pair and donned their uniforms. Now you’re telling me that Chewie and I, your two greatest allies by the way, are supposed to just let you bind our hands together and pose as your prisoners? I’m not doing that.”

“Listen, [Y/N], it would be less suspicious for us to go walking around the place this way and I’ll be with you the entire time.” Han was holding each of your hands in one of his own. His dark eyes were focused only on you.

“Do you know how many times I’ve heard that exact phrase from you?” You asked, not letting the steam of his gaze bother you.  

“Not enough, obviously, Sweetheart.” With a wink, Han stepped back and you looked down to see that he had managed to distract you long enough to slip a pair of binders on your wrists.

“Why do we stay with him?” You asked Chewbacca. The wookie offered up a low howl, which no one bothered to translate for you.

“C’mon, we’re wasting time. You can be mad at me later.” Han wrapped chewbacca’s wrists in their own binders, donned his helmet again and began to drag you out of the room by the elbow.

“I hate this.” You mumbled, walking beside Chewbacca down the corridor.

“You’ve made that very clear, [Y/N].” Han’s voice said through the speaker of his helmet. “Get in the lift.” He ordered you, Chewie and Luke.

It didn’t take long for Luke and Han’s plan to go wrong. As soon as you arrived at the detention center where the princess was being held the officers were not fooled by the “prisoner transfer” rouse. Chaos broke out immediately. Chewbacca was able to break free of his binders and knocked one of the officers on the head. Han, as usual shot his way out of the situation. Luke, also armed with a trooper issued blaster, did his best to follow Han’s lead. You, not possessing the Wookie’s strength, still had your hands cuffed together and were forced to hide behind a communication console until the fight was over.

“Good job idiots.” You huffed, getting to your feet as the smoke cleared. “Will someone get these off of me?” Chewbacca gladly offered up his services and removed the binders with a slight tug. “Next time I’m the trooper and he’s the prisoner.” You nodded in Luke’s direction while rubbing your sore wrist.

“We gotta find out which cell your princess is in.” Han told Luke, ignoring your complaints. Together you and Luke were able to find the princess of Alderaan, the one he and Ben were supposed to be delivering a message to, but Han hadn’t been able to avoid rising suspicion out of the real stormtroopers. They soon flooded the floor leaving your party no other option then to escape through a garbage chute.

“The garbage chute was a wonderful idea! What an incredible smell you discovered!” Han heckled the princess, whose idea it had been to jump down the chute.

“It was a hell of a lot better than your plan!” You defender her. “Oh, that’s right you didn’t have one! And before you go whipping out your blaster like you  _always_  do, don’t bother! Luke’s already tried shooting at the door. It’s magnetically sealed.”

“Look, I had everything under control until she led us down here!” Han argued. “You know, it’s not gonna take them long to figure out what happened to us.” There was a loud creak followed by a metallic shudder, a tell-tale sign of moving parts somewhere.

“The walls are moving!” Luke was the first one to realize.

“Well, don’t just stand there!” The princess huffed, motioning for you to help her. “Try to brace it with something!” Together the two of you managed to maneuver a large section of thick piping between the two walls.

“Luke, maybe 3PO and R2 can do something.” You asked the farmboy.

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of them!” Luke said, waving the commlink at you.

“Chewie, let [Y/N], climb up on your back.” Han ordered while he helped the princess climb up the mountain of trash. Rather than waiting for you to react or argue, Chewbacca just scooped you up into his arms and forced your arms around his neck.

Finally, Luke managed to get in contact with C3P0 and R2D2. The droids were able to turn off the garbage compactor, release the pressure in the walls so that the door was accessible again, and even unlock the magnetically sealed door.

“One of these days, he’s gonna get us both killed.” You mumbled to Chewbacca as your feet finally touched on solid ground.

“I heard that!” Han complained.

“Good.” You snapped. “You were meant too! If you so much as think the phrase  _easy job_ again Han Solo, Force help me I’ll…”

“I like her.” The princess smiled with approval as she whispered to Luke.


	7. Always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After narrowly escaping the trash compactor aboard the Death Star, reader and the gang make a less harrowing escape from the space station it’s self. This leads to a heated conversation between Han and Leia and a different kind of heated conversation between Reader & Han.

* * *

 

After barely escaping the trash compactor, your party had a slight run in at Docking Bay where the  _Millennium Falcon_ had patiently sat, waiting for you. The problem was that Stormtroopers and battle station officers were also waiting. This part of the story has been told many times over throughout the galaxy. Depending on who was doing the telling, the lightsaber battle between Obi Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader was nothing more than some flashing light swords moving unimpressively back and forth. (Han’s version of course.) Or as Luke would describe it, a high stakes tactical scrimmage that would ultimately lead to the older jedi’s demise. From your experience, both were true.  

It wasn’t easy for you to drag the grief-stricken Luke onto the ship, but it had to be done. Your escape wasn’t over yet. With a little bit of persuasion and a lot of pulling from you and Leia, you were able to get him aboard. Leia wrapped Luke in a blanket and did her best to comfort him while you slipped into the cockpit and strapped in.

“I hope that old man got that tractor beam out of commission, or this is gonna be a real short trip.” Han said as he and Chewie powered up the  _Falcon_ for takeoff. Escaping after that had felt easy. Probably because Chewie and Han had done most of the work.

“Not a bad bit of rescuing, Huh?” Han said to you and Leia once the whole affair was over. He leaned back in his chair, but Leia was scowling at him.

“They let us go.” She seemed certain. “It’s the only explanation for the ease of our escape.”

“Easy!” Han scoffed. “You call that easy?”

“They’re tracking us.” Leia announced.

“Not this ship, sister.” He argued.

“It’s happened before.” You reminded him. Han shot a glance at you, suggesting you stay out of their spat. Chewie seemed to agree with the sentiment as he got up from his seat and left the cockpit.

“At least the information in R2 is still intact.” Leia mumbled as she claimed Chewbacca’s chair for herself.

“What’s so important?” Han wanted to know. “What’s he carrying?”

“The technical readouts of that battle station.” Leia explained. “I only hope that when the data’s analyzed a weakness can be found. It’s not over yet.” She shook her head in warning.

“It is for me, sister!” Han disagreed, jabbing a thumb at his own chest. “Look I ain’t in this for your revolution and I’m not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I’m in it for the money.”

“You needn’t worry about your reward.” Leia snapped. “If money is all you love then that’s what you’ll receive.” And with that she rose to her feet and started to leave. She caught your eye in the doorway.

“Your friend is quite the mercenary. I wonder if he cares about anything or anybody.” Then she disappeared from view with a twirl of her tattered skirt.

“Why’d you have to go and say that?” You asked him. “She might not have a home planet anymore but she’s still a pretty big deal in the Rebellion. Someone like that could make a lot of trouble for us.”

“Like I said, I don’t care about no rebellion.” He huffed.

“You have to care about something, Han!” You argued back. “Our list of allies is slowly dwindling with every passing day. You’ve already gone against Jabba, and the Empire. You can’t afford to push the Rebellion away too. You actually  _want_ to be able to settle down somewhere right?”

“There are planets that are untouched by the Rebellion and the Empire. Places Jabba’s goons could never find us.” He folded his arms over his chest.

“Well what if I want to stay?” You asked.

“You?” He questioned, bolting upright in his seat. “Why would you wanna do that? You always go along with whatever Chewie and I say. What’s different about this? About them?”

“I don’t know.” You shrugged. “But that look on Luke’s face…”

“Oh, it’s about the farmboy.”  He nodded with a smirk. “I get it now.”

“Not at all!” You disagreed. “The look on his face when he realized Ben, Obi Wan, was gone? He was the last person that kid had. And Leia? Her entire  _planet_  was destroyed, Han. Not just her family but literally her world. All she has is this rebellion. We both know that this ‘traveling through the stars on the run’ life isn’t going to work forever. So how about this time, instead of running away from something, we run towards it?” Han’s expression glazed over as it so often did when he was seriously considering something.

“I hate it when you’re right.” He groaned.

“Well, I don’t know how you can stand to be around me then.” You climbed in his lap with a playful smirk. “Because I’m always right.”

“Now wait a second, you didn’t want to take on this job in the first place!” Han recalled, kissing your neck playfully. You couldn’t deny that he was right, so instead you dissolved into a fit a giggles as his lips tickled your skin.


	8. Yavin 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After safely delivering Princess Leia and R2D2 to the Rebel base on the 4th moon of Yavin, the crew of the Millenium Falcon stocks up to ship out. Meanwhile the rebels on base gear up for their attack on the Death Star.

* * *

 

“So this…is the Rebel base?” You whistled as you, Han, Luke and Chewbacca followed Leia through the makeshift X-Wing hanger on the 4th moon of the planet Yavin.

“We haven’t got much time for a tour.” Leia said in her usual official tone. “We have to get that R2 unit to the command.”

“These guys sure know how to make a fella feel welcome.” Han whispered to you as your group trudge on. While you passed the hundreds of rebels who were all working in some way or another, most did not even care to glance in your party’s direction.

“This is the warmest welcome I’ve ever had since I’ve known you and Chewie!” You quipped back. “There’s no weapons pointed at us, neither of us have been kidnapped, and Chewbacca or I don’t have to pretend to be your prisoner!” Chewbacca overheard you and offered a low growl in agreement.

“Don’t worry Captain, once these plans are in the hands of my superiors, you will be paid for your service and you will be free to go.” Leia assured Han, throwing the words over her shoulder.

It only took a couple of hours for the rebels to scrap together the large amount of credits Han had demanded as his reward. After receiving what the Captain felt was proper compensation, but you felt was overpayment, you began loading the Falcon up for a return trip to Tatooine.

“So that’s it?” Luke approached you at the ramp of the  _Falcon._  You’d been handing off crates to Chewie at the top of the ramp, helping the Wookie load up a few of the supplies generously included by the rebels. Luke was dressed in a flight suit and by the looks of things ready to take off in an X-wing of his own. “You’ve got you’re reward, so you’re just packing up?”

“I’m sorry Luke, I want to stay, really I do.” You frown at him, putting down the crate you’d just picked up.

“So why don’t you?” He demanded.

“You know how you knew leaving Tattooine was your destiny long before you ever met Ben?” Luke nodded. “Well it’s kind of like that. Right now, I know that I’m supposed to be wherever Han is. He and Chewie owe Jabba…”

“Jabba the Hutt?” Luke asked with wide eyes.

“The very same.” You nodded. “I used to be one of his girls, but Han got me out of that a while back. Then he started smuggling for Jabba and one day him and Chewie were about to get boarded by Imperial Officials, they didn’t have time to hid everything in those smuggling holds. They had to drop some of the shipment. Jabba has a soft spot for me and Han both, so he agreed to keep Han alive as long as he pays him back for the cost of the shipment.”

“That’s what he wanted the money for?”

“Yeah.” You nodded, picking up your crate again. “That’s why we’ve gotta go. But who knows. If you guys manage to pull off that impossible shot and the Rebellion lives to die another day, maybe we’ll see you again.”

“You think Han will want to come back?” Luke asked.

“I don’t know.” You shrugged. “But I do think he wont be able to make a clear decision with this debt hanging over his head.”

“Well, I’ve gotta go. They’ve already got R2 waiting for me, but uh…good luck.” Luke’s smile wavered as he turned to walk off.

“Hey Luke?” You called out to him. “May the force be with you.”

“Thanks [Y/N].” He said before walking off.

“What was that all about?” Han asked. He’d appeared at the top of the ramp next to Chewie.

“Luke’s disappointed we’re leaving.” You explained, walking up the ramp towards him. “Frankly, so am I.”

“No one’s making you come with us!” Han huffed. “I’m sure you’d be fine here with the farmboy and the princess until Chewie and I can get back to ya.”

“You think I’m gonna pass up the opportunity to tell that space slug where he can shove it?” You asked, leaning against a nearby stack of crates.

“I don’t know, Sweetheart. You seem pretty torn up about leave these guys.” Han observed.

“Well, like I said before I think we oughta be running towards something instead of away from it like we always do.”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing!” He argued. “Chewie will you tell her we gotta pay Jabba back first?” The Wookie shook his head and continued organizing supplies. As usual, he did not want to be involved.

“Will you promise me that we’ll come back once we see to Jabba?”

“What’s in it for me?” The Captain raised an eyebrow.

“Because knowing that you’d be helping people all across the empire live a better life while also making the galaxy a better place for the three of us to live is not enough of a reward for you?” You questioned, placing your hands on your hips.

“No, it’s not. I was thinking maybe something a little more horizontal?” Han offered seductively.

“Not in front of the Wookie, Solo!” You groaned.


	9. Live To Die Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death Star battle is about to tip officially to the Empire's favor before Reader is able to convince Han to go back and help the rebels one last time.

* * *

Much like Obi Wan’s final lightsaber battle against Darth Vader, the stories that spread around the galaxy about the first Death Star battle were only mostly true. The rebels who survived the attack each went on to tell their own fantastical versions of what happened among the stars that day. You liked to think that you kept your own memories of that time in history mostly objective, but as time moved forward you’d catch yourself telling a white lie here or there.

As far as you could remember, Han, Chewie and you were loading up the last of your supplies. You’d hoped to slip off Yavin 4 while the Empire’s attention was turned to the Rebel X-wings and their pilots. Leia was in the command room with the other Rebel leaders, strategizing. Luke was in his assigned X-wing out in space like a real rebel pilot.

“Huh.” You chuckled handing off the last crate to Han.

“What?” He asked, his eyes surveying the empty hangar.

“It’s just kind of funny. It wasn’t that long ago Luke was some farm boy on Tatooine, now he’s an excitable Rebel pilot.” You explained.

“Attacking that battle station ain’t my idea of courage.” Han shook his head. “It’s more like suicide.”

“You’re gonna feel really stupid someday if they pull this off and Luke turns into some big war hero.” You teased him.

“You’re sure lucky I’m not the jealous type, Sweetheart.” He said. Han draped himself against the frame of the cargo hatch as he was known to do. “Otherwise I’d worried you’re about to leave me for a teenaged war hero.”

“Don’t know which of us you’re trying to fool with that lie. You are exactly the jealous type.” You scoffed. “But, I know there’s no changing your mind once it’s made up. Let’s just get out of here.”

“Chewie? Are we ready to go?” Han yelled into the  _Falcon,_ already heading towards the cockpit.

You decided to follow after him, wanting to have one last look at Yavin 4. Even if the Rebels won their fight today, they’d likely move their base of operations somewhere else. You and Han strapped yourselves into your respective seats. The Captain and his Wookie co-pilot immediately got to work flicking switches and turning knobs to get the  _Millennium Falcon_  underway. It was an effortless departure from the moon and the  _Falcon_ was soon hovering in open space.

“Next stop, Tatooine.” While Han typed in the coordinates for one of your least favorite systems in the galaxy, you watched the Death Star battle through the viewport.

“Wait, is that Luke?” You asked Han and Chewbacca.

“Where?” Han asked, looking up from the navicomputer. You detangled yourself from your harness, to stand between Han and Chewie. “There, the X-wing being tracked by three Tie Fighters.”

“It could be, it’s from the red squadron.” Han agreed.  

“We should help him.” You insisted. Han looked away from the viewport to stare at you, almost like he thought you were joking. After a second, he smirked.

“We wouldn’t want anything to happen to your favorite farm boy.” He teased you.

“Joke all you want, it’s the right thing to do. Right, Chewie?” The Wookie offered you a low growl of encouragement. “See, the Wookie agrees.”

“Alright, hang on tight.” Han tugged your waist so that you fell into his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tried to stay out of his way of operating the controls. The  _Millenium Falcon_ swooped towards the Death Star. Han easily neutralized two of the Tie Fighters that were tailing Luke. The third was sent spiraling off into space.

“You’re all clear kid!” Han declared, patching into the rebel comchannel. “Now let’s blow this thing and go home.” Han pulled up hard on the yolk of the  _Falcon_ and headed back for Yavin 4. It wasn’t long before the remaining X-wings were following behind. The Death Star exploded spectacularly, sending fragments of the battle station through the black void of space. “Great shot kid! That was one in a million!” Han called excitedly to Luke.

“We did it!” He said, cradling you close to his chest. “I can’t believe we did it.”

“And to think  _you_  wanted to go back to Tatooine.” You laughed.

“Chewie, take the controls, [Y/N] and I will be right back.” Han ordered. He got to his feet, still holding you in his arms. Chewbacca roared something as you and Han left the cockpit.

“What did he say?” You asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Han said, nuzzling your neck with your nose.

“Does this mean that you’re not mad at me for wanting to help Luke?” You asked.

“Do you want to keep talking about Luke, or do you want celebrate our victory?” He started kissing your neck.

“Han, I don’t think we have enough time for that.” You giggled.

“Sure we do. It’ll take us at least twenty minutes to re-enter the moon’s atmosphere.” Han continued to carry you off towards the Captain’s quarters.

* * *

 

\Like Han predicted, you had just enough time to finish your…activity in the Captain’s Quarters before the  _Falcon_  had re-entered the moon’s atmosphere. Chewbacca effortlessly landed her safe inside the rebel base and was soon growling for you two to join him in disembarking the vessel. The rebel base that you re-entered felt entirely different than the one you’d left. The X-wing pilots were only beginning to arrive back, and the rebels were greeting everyone with cheers and exclamations of celebration.

“[Y/N], Han!” Leia came bounding  over with a proud grin on her face. “And Chewbacca of course.” She nodded at the Wookie before enveloping you and Han into a hug. “We couldn’t have done it without you!”

“Boy don’t we know it.” Han smirked.

“Whatever made you change your mind, I’m glad the Force was on our side today.” Leia continued to smile. “I’ve got to greet the other pilots, but we’ll talk again soon.” Soon Leia disappeared into the crowd of reveling rebels.

“What  _did_  make you change your mind?” You asked Han, looking up at him.

“We’ve managed to avoid Jabba this long.” Han shrugged. “I figured maybe we could stay a little longer.

“Han!” Luke was fighting to make his way through the crowd towards you three. “Boy you really saved my neck out there.”

“Well, you’ll get me back next time, I’m sure.” Han played the situation off casually. You knew him well enough to know that it was only a matter of time before he started bragging about how he helped blow up the Death Star. It’d be the Kessel Run all over again. You and Chewbacca would never hear the end of it.

“Besides,” Han continued. “[Y/N]’s the one you gotta thank. She’s the one who talked me into going back for ya.”

“Wow, then I guess I owe you too, [Y/N]!” Luke smiled.

“I was just doing the right thing, Luke. It’s what Ben, uh, Obi Wan would have wanted.” You told him.

“So, does this mean you’re gonna stick around for a while?” Luke asked you. He wouldn’t look at Han, probably too afraid to hear the bad news from the Captain himself.

“Yeah, I guess it does.” You nodded.

“That’s great news!” Luke pulled you into a tight hug of his own. His grip was slightly more vice like than Leia’s but you went with it. You’d never been hugged so much in your adult life before. “Sorry.” The farm boy apologized as he released you. “I’m just excited that’s all.”

“It’s alright, Luke. That was one hell of a fight you put up out there. You should be proud.” You told him.

“Aww it wasn’t much. I would have been toast if it weren’t for you guys in the  _Millennium Falcon._  Say I’m gonna go check on R2, he took a few good hits when we were out there.” Luke said his goodbyes before running off again.

“Admit it.” You elbowed Han. “You like them too.”

“I like you.” Han said before kissing you.


	10. Ice Planet Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter we see how Han, Chewie and Reader are setting in at the rebel base.

* * *

“Major [Y/L/N]?” You fought back the urge to cringe at the mention of your new rebellion title. The Rebel Pilot calling out to you had no idea that you detested what was, at least to you, an entirely unearned title. “Captain Solo wanted me to inform you that he is looking for you.”

“Well you can tell Captain Solo…” You let your sentence trail off. You reminded yourself again that it was not the pilot’s fault. You tried again, changing your tone. “Tell Captain Solo that I’ll meet him at the Millennium Falcon as soon as I’m able.”

 The pilot nodded. He offered you a kind smile before going on his way. You shook your head wondering what could be so important that Han would send a pilot as a messenger. You decided you’d continue on your journey to the war room where you’d been originally heading. You could talk to Han later. At the present, you were much more interested in speaking with Leia.

“Ah, Major [Y/L/N]. To what do we owe the pleasure?” One of the Rebellion’s higher-ranking officers greeted you kindly when you stepped into the war room.

“Sorry, I don’t want to interrupt.” You apologized. “I just wanted an audience with General Organa, but if that going to be a…”

“It’s alright, [Y/N].” Leia assured you. “I was just about to take a walk. You can join me.” You followed her back into the corridor you’d just vacated.

“Leia, you have to get them to stop calling me that.” You begged her.

“Calling you what, [Y/N]?” Leia acted as if she didn’t know what you were talking about.

 _“Major.”_ You hissed out the offensive word.

“But you are a Major, [Y/N].” Leia scoffed.

“I’m not like the rest of you.” You argued. “I am not some war hero! I didn’t do anything during that battle.”

“[Y/N], you know as well as I do that Han and Chewbacca would not have interfered during that battle if it weren’t for you. Without their help we likely would have lost Luke and countless other members of the rebellion. That happened because of you, but if you feel that your station is unearned, the solution is simple. Make yourself worthy.”

“There you are!” Han came sprinting down the hall. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“I know but I’ve been looking for Leia…” You explained.

“The kid’s missing.” Han huffed.

“The kid? You mean Luke?” You looked from Han to Leia in disbelief.

“He was due back hours ago.” Leia announced.

“Yeah well apparently nobody knows where he is. I thought maybe he was with you.” Han informed you. He shook his head in frustration. “I’m gonna take a Taun Taun out and…”

“Are you nuts? It’s getting dark out, the temperature is just going to keep dropping.” You rationalized.

“I wasn’t asking your permission, Sweetheart.” He growled.  

“Han, your taun taun will likely freeze before you reached the first marker!” Leia said.

“Yeah, well we’ll see about that wont we?” Han looked away from the Princess and over to you. “Listen, I just want you to know…”

“That if something were to happen to you, Chewbacca and I are no allowed to sell the falcon under any circumstances. I got it.” You assured him with a teasing wink.

“Yeah, something like that.” Han smirked. He stared back at you for a minute as if he wanted to say more, but evidentially decided not to and jogged off down the corridor.

“I see your Captain is still a man of few words.” Leia commented. “I suppose I should get back in there.” She nodded her head in the direction of the war room. “I meant what I said, Major [Y/L/N].] Leia turned back and re-entered the war room to continue her official business.

Now knowing that Luke was most likely in danger and Han equally so, you decided to head where you always went when there was trouble; the _Millennium Falcon._ In all your years traveling with Han and Chewbacca you still never managed to pick up the Wookie language of Shyriiwook. Han had always had an ear for language and could pick up almost any with enough exposure. That’s how he learned Rodian, Huttese and the several other languages. But there had also been plenty of times where the creaking walls of the _Falcon_ contained only you and Chewie and, in those times, the two of you had learned to communicated as best as two life forms could.

You found your favorite Wookie howling in frustration at the hydraulic fuel line that ran through the _Falcon’s_ landing gear. It seemed the line had sprung a leak, but Chewie was having trouble tracking down exactly where said leak was. He kicked a stack of supplies near him in frustration. It was a small tap for a Wookie, but the resounding crash still sent nearby pilots scrambling backwards.

“Want some help with that?” You called out to him as you approached the ragged old freighter. Chewie reeled at the sound of your voice. As a general rule you didn’t help with repairs but occasionally there were times where your smaller stature could be of use to Han and Chewbacca. Repairs to the landing gear were one such thing. Of the three of you, it was easiest for you to crawl into the tight cavern that typically housed the landing gear. Chewie nodded and pointed hastily to the landing gear.

“Hydraulic fuel line again?” You asked, already knowing the answer. Chewbacca nodded. “It’s not like we can just pop over to the nearest junkyard and pulled out a fuel pump is it?” You sighed. “Engine tape will have to do, wouldn’t you say?”

Chewie offered a low growl of agreement before slapping a roll of engine tape into your outstretched hand. You dragged your nails along the surface of the tape roll. Finding the end of a roll of engine tape was always tricky and you definitely wouldn’t be able to find it with the poor lighting conditions inside the landing gear hatch. After successfully finding the end of the roll, you folded a corner so it would be easier to find in the dark later. With an encouraging look from the Wookie, you hopped up into the hatched and crawled towards the fuel line.

You supported most of your body weight on your elbows and listened. The cramped space already reeked of oil and you were eager to get out and soon as possible. So, you listened for the quiet drip, for the source of the leak. This time it was easy enough to find; a sizable slash about a half inch in length. You fumbled for the roll of engine tape and found the corner you’d folded over earlier. You wrapped the engine tape around the slash four times for good measure. You produced a rag from your back pocket and wiped up as much of the oil as possible before crawling back out.

“All set my furry friend.” You told Chewie with a confident smirk. You looked down at your clothes to asses the damage as expected, you were covered in oil from head to toe. “Guess I’d been change. I’d kill for a hot shower on this icy hell hole.”


End file.
